


Rain Love Triangle

by royal__indigo



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Lincoln and Vito rekindle their fling again, Lincoln thought that John would have been mad but is surprised by his reaction, Love Triangle, M/M, Mafia 3, Mafia III, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Being out in the rain without a hat made Lincoln come down with a nasty cold. Both John and Father James were in for a real treat taking care of him.
Relationships: Lincoln Clay & John Donovan, Lincoln Clay/John Donovan, Lincoln Clay/Vito Scaletta
Kudos: 3





	Rain Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had plenty of ideas for this fiction. I wanted to be cute again and pair Lincoln and Johnny Boy up together again. This isn’t a songfic, more like a random cute short slash fiction for Mafia III. There’s also a bit of love triangle going on in this too.

Lincoln didn’t take notice to Father James warning him about the rain before going out to the store, now Lincoln is stuck in the house every day with this stupid fucking cold. Lincoln would try to sneak out of the house if he thought that Father James wasn’t looking, but John was there to back him up. Lincoln wasn’t in any decent shape to be traveling about like that. 

“And just where do you think you’re going?” John asked Lincoln, stopping Lincoln in his tracks while he was blushing at John then putting his head down in shame. 

Lincoln went back to his bed in Sammy’s, both Father James and John wanted him to get as much rest as he can to help fight off the cold. All of that medicine needed to settle in while Lincoln was in bed for him to get better. 

Lincoln started to have a little temper tantrum like a child, “I wanna get out, let me out!” 

John laughed along with Father James, while Lincoln just laid there unamused and annoyed, “You’ve gotta get your rest, Lincoln, you can’t just waltz on up out there like that. You’ll get everyone else sick, bubba,” Father James told Lincoln. 

Lincoln started to punch and kick the bed and Father James would just stand there, chuckling at him carrying on like a baby. John went over to Lincoln to calm him down, “Stop it, we’re doing this for your own good, you have to get better, okay?” 

The sound of John’s voice soothed Lincoln while he had one of his little fits every once in a while or just when he didn’t get his way. The fits were very similar to when he went after Sal and how passionate he was about taking him out. Lincoln started to pout at John, “But everyone’s having fun up there, I wanna join them,” 

John went up to Lincoln and hugged him, John was confident that his supplements would keep him safe from catching Lincoln’s sickness, “Get some rest, sunshine, you’ll be able to join them soon enough, just let yourself be still for some time. Me and Padre will come check on you.” 

Lincoln nodded, “Alright, just don’t leave me all alone, Johnny,” 

John pats Lincoln’s hand playfully and smiles at him, “Me and Padre will be right here for you, Vito will come watch you if we have to go out.” 

Vito entered the room as soon as he heard his name being mentioned, “Watching who?” 

John, a bit in shock but not completely surprised by Vito’s sudden entrance, told Vito, “Vito, you’re gonna watch Lincoln while me and Padre get more medicine for this widdle baby,” 

“Shut up,” Lincoln said to John, swatting John away after he had a hold on his cheeks. 

Vito, unamused, a bit cold in emotion, “Lincoln is a big boy, he can handle himself, I’ve seen him fight before. Come on kid, you’re a grown man, you don’t need ol’ Vito watching you,” Vito told Lincoln. 

“But Johnny’s leaving, and we did a few things before, so I want you here,” Lincoln replied to Vito. 

“What things?” Vito asked Lincoln, who seemed to not remember that night they spent with each other after Lincoln saved him from Sal’s goons. 

Lincoln whispered into Vito’s ear, “We’ve fucked after I saved you from Grecco, remember Vito?” 

Vito blushed once he remembered that night, “Oh… You still remember that? We got drunk together that night, you drank all my wine from Italy that night,” 

“How could I forget? You were rock—“ Lincoln told Vito, before Vito stopped him from completing his sentence. 

“A rockstar,” Vito filled in the blanks, yet knowing that was NOT what Lincoln was going to say. 

“You coward,” Lincoln muttered under his breathe. 

John chuckled then walked off with Father James, “Well, you two can go catch up, me and Padre will get more medicine.” 

And… just like that, Vito and Lincoln were all alone together, strolling down memory lane. They both wanted to touch each other, but Lincoln didn’t want to hurt John by running back to Vito. Unfortunately, Lincoln couldn’t help himself. Vito tempted him over and over again to get to him. He liked getting under Lincoln’s skin, Vito could tell by Lincoln’s hard-on in his pants that it was turning him on. 

Lincoln had John now though, so it was not the same as back then when Lincoln first started dating Vito. Lincoln had been juggling affairs back and forth, one minute he would be with Vito the next he would be knocking John’s boots off. John still doesn’t know the full extent, but he always figured that Lincoln and Vito had things going on between each other. Lincoln would spend a lot of time sleeping over Vito’s house and the two would be laughing around John a few times. 

Now, was John mad or shocked about it? Absolutely not. John and Lincoln were best friends for life, it didn’t matter if their affair didn’t work out or not. John would always remain loyal to Lincoln. Lincoln saved his ass plenty of times back in ‘Nam. 

Vito started to rub and jerk Lincoln’s dick through his pants, but Lincoln stopped him, “Not now, Vito, Mama Perla always told me not to bring in my flings in my Dad’s place,” 

… that was a lie. A COMPLETE LIE. Vito laughed then looked down and smiled at Lincoln, “You fucking suck at lying, you just don’t want John to know, don’t ya?” 

A subtle sad look come about onto Lincoln’s face, he nodded at Vito. Vito put his hands on Lincoln’s shoulders in a way to ease Lincoln’s mind, “I’m not gonna tell him shit, this is our thing, Lincoln, he probably knows already…” 

Then that sad look on Lincoln turnt into panic, “What?” 

Vito actually told John earlier that him and Lincoln were seeing each other. Lincoln was scared, very scared of how this would affect John and their friendship. 

“I actually said something about us to John earlier, but you’re a big boy Lincoln, Johnny won’t put a hand on you,” Vito said to Lincoln, playfully smacking one of his cheeks. 

“Why did you do that, Vito? Now Johnny’s gonna hate me,” Lincoln exclaimed to Vito, upset about Vito letting John know. 

“He won’t, besides I made you rock hard down there, you just can’t turn me down… Blondie isn’t as rough as me and you like it rough, but you also like Blondie boy too, I see it,” Vito replied to Lincoln, who was still upset. 

Lincoln sighed, laughed then groaned out of frustration at Vito, “I feel like a cheap whore now, Vito, thanks a lot asshole,” 

“Watch that temper, sparky, you don’t want me to whoop your ass then fuck the shit out of you right here now, don’t you?” Vito replied to Lincoln. 

Lincoln smirked at Vito, “Is that a challenge, Vito?” he asked Vito. 

Vito grabbed Lincoln’s arms and smiled devilishly at him, “It is,” 

The two of them kissed passionately, Lincoln felt guilt about this but Vito got the better of him. Lincoln KNOWS he can’t say no to Vito once he starts talking tough and dirty to him. After the passionate kiss, Vito’s hands were all over Lincoln’s ass and Lincoln felt a rush of heat in his thighs. Lincoln was a prisoner to Vito’s commands, so much that he nearly forgot about John. Lincoln felt guilt, but he didn’t want Vito to stop. 

“You sure know how to treat a man, Vito,” Lincoln told Vito, as he worked his hands around Lincoln’s waist. 

Vito smiled at Lincoln, as he slid into Lincoln then out of him, “Mmm, it’s my specialty,” 

The guys really sunk their teeth into each other, Vito has been waiting for this for a long time and Lincoln finally let him in. They didn’t want to be too loud, but as Vito went faster, Lincoln couldn’t help it. 

“Jesus! Keep pounding me, fuck yeah!” Lincoln exclaimed to Vito, the faster Vito started to go with Lincoln. 

As time went on, Lincoln heard a knock on the door, and it was John with Father James coming back with medicine for Lincoln. Lincoln tapped on Vito’s shoulder to get him to stop, but it was a bit too late, Vito left his mark inside of Lincoln and if Lincoln wanted to clean up before they came in—he would have to keep the door locked and shower. 

John already heard the noises, “I already know you two are getting frisky in there, open up Lincoln!” 

“Fuck! I’m coming,” Lincoln exclaimed, out of sudden fear. 

“Not here in Sammy’s, Lincoln,” Father James scolded Lincoln. 

“No, I meant—I’m getting the door,” Lincoln replied to Father James. 

Lincoln got up from his bed, Vito was already in the shower, he ran as soon as he heard the knock on the door. Lincoln tried to cover himself up with his blanket, because you know, they came right in the middle of him and Vito having their fun. Father James and John SMELT the odor of Lincoln’s room, they both knew what him and Vito were up to now. 

“Boy, get in that shower, you smell like you played with yourself again,” Father James told Lincoln. 

“Sorry, Father,” Lincoln replied to Father James. Lincoln ran to the bathroom and his blanket went flying off, John started to laugh at him as a reaction. 

Father James turnt away and covered his eyes, “Ugh, you were in the nude under that? Lincoln!” 

John smiles at Lincoln after laughing at him, “You fucking horny bastard, why didn’t you wait for me to take you back to my place?” 

Lincoln blushed with his head looking down, “Vito’s in the bathroom now, I can’t get in there,” 

Father James walked over to Lincoln and held his head back up, “You’ve gotta control your urges, Lincoln, who were you screwing in here?” 

Lincoln could have told the truth, but he wanted to lie instead because he didn’t want John to be mad, or at least he thought that John would have been mad, “Nobody, Father,” 

Father James persisted, “Now tell me with your head up high,” 

Lincoln picked his head back up and faced Father James, “Nobody,” 

The door almost opened, Vito was done in the shower, but Lincoln didn’t want to be found out. Vito was mad at him for keeping the door shut on him, “Lincoln, open that fucking door,” 

Lincoln laughed nervously, “Get dressed first, I’ve heard you in that shower,” 

John raised an eyebrow, “What’s Vito doing in there, Lincoln?” 

“You know how some folks need extra showers throughout the day? With all the spaghetti and all that Italian food jazz that he eats, I can see why,” Lincoln told John. 

“Fuck you Lincoln!” Vito exclaimed, overhearing Lincoln’s dig at him. 

Lincoln smiled, then backed away from the door, not realizing that Vito would come right out in the nude. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cover up, man, Father and John can see your dick out in the open,” Lincoln exclaimed to Vito. 

“Oh, I’m sure they’ve seen worse haha probably seen you naked a few times, Lincoln,” Vito told Lincoln, jokingly. 

“Fuck you Vito!” Lincoln exclaimed, punching Vito in one of his arms. 

John felt discomfort seeing Vito walk out of the bathroom nude, “Vito! Clothes! Where are they?” 

Vito rolled his eyes, “Hold your horses, blondie, how many times have you seen people naked anyway?” 

“At least Lincoln looks good naked, put that away!” John replied to Vito, jokingly. 

Father James and Lincoln laughed, not at Vito but at how ridiculous both John and Vito looked arguing. Father James left the room after he laughed while Lincoln stayed put. 

“Hey Vito, are you gonna put something on already? I know you’re freezing now,” Lincoln asked Vito. 

“Alright, alright, I didn’t see you complaining too much earlier, you liked it, didn’t you?” Vito asked Lincoln, jokingly, hinting at the fact that they just finished having sex and John didn’t know. Him and Father James just thought that Lincoln pleasured himself. 

Vito grabbed his clothes that were laying on the sofa and got back into the bathroom. Once Vito was in the bathroom, both Father James and John gave Lincoln his medicine. That cold Lincoln caught from out in the rain without a jacket (because Lincoln can be a brave dumb ass sometimes) was quite a bitch to recover from. Father James would have to listen to Lincoln whine out of frustration, sometimes the cold just wouldn’t go away. However, with this medicine they’ve found at the store, it seemed to had been the right choice. 

Lincoln was still sick, but not as much. Father James had his shots already, so he was immune to whatever Lincoln caught. It was safe for him to go on and give Lincoln a hug. Every time Lincoln falls sick like this, it reminds Father James of the days back when Lincoln came to the orphanage as a toddler. Lincoln even cried depending on how intense the colds he caught would be and Father James would just love on him as if he were that adorable toddler back at the orphanage. 

“Padre, what’s Lincoln doing all over you like that?” John asked Father James. 

Father James looked to Lincoln, and gave him a warm smile, “He’s always done this, he likes being babied,” 

John started rubbing Lincoln, “Aww look at widdle Lincoln, aww!” playfully teasing him. 

Lincoln growled at John as a response, as he leaned on Father James to sleep. John just laughed and backed off. Lincoln growling at him was a signal to just leave him in peace. 

“Come on, big boy, Father has to go pray for now, I’ll be back later… need anything?” Father James said to Lincoln. 

Lincoln moved into the bed after Father James left him there, “Nope,” he said to Father James in his sleep. 

John decided to join Lincoln in bed, the smell from Vito and Lincoln’s little fun together in bed finally vanished. John still knew what was up though… John put a hand on Lincoln’s shoulder, “I already know what you two did,” 

Lincoln woke up, out of shock, “and you’re not mad at me?” 

“No, I’ve always wanted to try some Italian sausage anyway, sharing’s caring, you know,” John told Lincoln. 

Lincoln laughed, “You’re not serious, get outta here Johnny,” 

“No, seriously, let’s do it,” John continued to Lincoln, being quite persistent. 

“Ok, John John, but don’t cry later once we get into it with Vito, once we have our little three-way… You’ve gotta come all the way through,” Lincoln told John, wanting to make sure that John was up for it. 

“Oh, don’t worry, Linc, just don’t get jealous if he makes me orgasm harder than you,” John said to Lincoln, jokingly. 

Lincoln laughed, “Fuck you, John, Vito’s packing but he ain’t me,” 

“Oh, Lincoln, it was just a joke,” John told Lincoln, laughing at his reaction. 

“Let’s just take a nap for now, alright?” Lincoln replied to John, holding his hand.


End file.
